Mez Hattori
Mez Hattori is wandering mage from Shirotsume, roaming around Fiore after getting knowledge about the rumors of the troubling events in Fiore due to the Dark Guild Phantom Lord. She embarks, leaving behind Kouken Temple, in search for Makina Hattori's whereabouts and to find a new reason worth living for. Appearance Mez is a small girl with a petite build, emerald green eyes, and sharp teeth. She has shoulder length silver hair styled in pigtails w/ short bangs. Considerably tanned skin. She wears a white kimono in a fashion that exposes her upper body thus revealing a white swimsuit top, white leggings, bronze forearm & shin guards, and monk sandals w/ black tabi. Her most notable and unique features consist of her odd fang-like teeth, the cryptic tattoo of a spider placed on her upper back, and the two small bronze horseshoes being used as hair bands. Mez's special features are her sharp teeth, the ominous tattoo mark on her upper left back and the horseshoes she uses to style her hair into pigtails. Personality Mez is generally calm and easy-going, even in the midst of battle. However, behind the calm and mellow demeanor lies an arrogant, violent, and mean spirited young mage with a sharp tongue. She finds joy in playfully teasing others and takes interest in anyone she deems deserving of her time. However, she does posses a benevolent side but it is shown only when interacting with children, animals, and the less fortunate. Due to the lack of proper female etiquette, Mez carries herself in a tomboyish fashion and is not above using profanity or harsh words to convey her thoughts or feelings towards a person. Likes *Fighting *Consuming abnormal amounts of food/sweets *Taunting *Stubborn opponents *Making small shapes and figures with webs *Catchy/Cool lines and memorable battle phrases *Makina Hattori Dislikes *Losing/Failing at anything *Weak opponents *Lies *Deal breaking *Natural lightning strikes *Taking unnecessary damage Dreams To find a purpose worth chasing in life. Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '5 SP *'Speed: '5 SP *'Accuracy: '3 SP *'Stamina: '4 SP *'Intelligence: '''3 SP History Lab Zero. A hidden laboratory of genetic and magical advancements nestled deep within the dark crevices of Web Valley; away from the prying eyes of the ever vigilant Magic Council. It served as a breeding ground to sate the inhumane curiosity of Fiore's most ambitious scientists thus being home to various blood chilling experiments and theories that required cruel means in order to be realized. Somewhere within the lower levels of Lab Zero was a nameless 4 year old girl dubbed Subject 17; the final non-magical child awaiting to undergo an experiment with a 2% chance of success and granting her the ability to use magic but a 98% chance of failure and killing her instantly. The expected failure and inevitable death of Subject 17 was foreseen but in a shocking turn of events, the little girl survived and was given the ability to use Web Magic along with showing signs of four other essences of magic lying dormant within. Enthralled by the miracle, the director of Lab Zero, Solomon Greed, immediately became obsessed with the project and placed Subject 17 under the personal watch of his ruthless overseer, Makina Hattori. Makina's hostile attitude towards 17 soon began to fade as the years gone by due to the little girl growing more and more dependent on her until finally imprinting on Makina. 6 years later, Subject 17 was properly educated by Makina and given the name Mez Hattori. One day, the Magic Council finally caught wind and raided the illegal laboratory after tracing back a large number of missing civilians to Web Valley thus throwing Lab Zero into a war zone. In the midst of the violent struggle, power throughout the laboratory was knocked out allowing Mez to finally escape from her cell and promptly began maneuvering through Lab Zero via crawl spaces in hopes to find Makina. Fortunately, Mez somehow found her way into the command center but only to see Makina in a losing battle against a Rune Knight trio. Fearful for her surrogate mother, Mez shouted and subconsciously unleashed a volley of powerful webs. The webs were easily noticed and evaded by the Councilmen but fortunately struck a chain of mechanisms that activated an irreversible self-destruct sequence causing everyone within Lab Zero to evacuate. Wasting no time, Makina grabbed Mez and promptly made haste towards a hidden emergency exit and narrowly escaped the blast radius that spelled the end for Lab Zero. The duo managed to evade capture then fled from Web Valley to seek refuge at Kouken Temple, a sacred ground that breeds martial art practitioners of all styles. Months gone by now safely secluded away from the outside world but Makina knew the peace would not last forever and decided to leave Mez under the protection of her former master in order to "tie up loose ends" Seven years later and now 17 years old, Mez is adept at martial arts and is able to use it in conjunction with her affinity for Web Magic, now informed of the state Fiore is in due to Phantom Lord by way of rumors around Kouken Temple, and somehow developed an unpredictable attitude. No longer feeling the need to remain at Kouken Temple, Mez departs on a journey seeking to find a reason worth living and Makina's whereabouts. Little does she know, Solomon Greed never forgets or allow a investment to simply walk away... Weapon N/A Category:Characters Category:Wanderers